


Petrichor

by a_pathetic0524



Series: Link to All Love [1]
Category: Exile Tribe, J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers, Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, Amateur Work, Angst, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [ONE SHOT | OMIRYU] — Hiroomi turned his attention outside the window. Breezes of cold air tickled his skin, along with it an earthy scent met his sense of smell. The earthy scent produced when rain falls on the dry soil. An enchanted calming scent that somehow brought back memories he doesn't want to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, under an hour and only checking this nonsense work in a glimpse. So pardon me for the mistakes here and there. Also, I'm an Indonesian that can't English well he he.
> 
> The idea of this super short one-shot appeared suddenly when I worked my fic. for other OTP. As always I dedicated my work for my wife, Sou.
> 
> I hope you like it. Thank you for reading :)

"Omi, Omi! It's raining!"  
  
A lively cute voice made him turned his attention away from his phone. Reflection of a beautiful guy adorned his irises. The guy's wide smile, that turned the owner's eyes into a pair of lines, was a depiction of an innocence; bright and dazzling, throbbed his chest with a wave of warmth. The guy's lips looked melancholic, shined by the weak light of sun that slowly hidden by the grey blanket as the sky began to cry; his bronze colored skin seemed mellow under the same light.  
  
"Close the window," Hiroomi rested his back againts the wall under the window that left wide open, "you will catch cold."  
  
The two of them were inside a rehearsal room on their company building. Around 10 minutes ago one of the member of dance and vocal group he was in pleaded for a break, since the clock showed that lunch time was close-by, their leaders agreed to stop the rehearsal they did for a music show. Different from the performers and the staffs, Ryuji and him opted to stay in the room for a moment.  
  
"It's okay, the rain isn't heavy yet!" Ryuji chuckled; he still stooped with his arms folded on top of the windowsill. Hiroomi sighed, he brought himself to stand. He put his phone to the table not far from him and walked closer to Ryuji―standing behind him, before he took off his jacket and placed it on Ryuji's shoulders. "Said someone who easily catch cold." A gentle smile festooned Hiroomi's face when Ryuji pouted at him as a disagreement.  
  
Cute. This guy is.  
  
Imaichi Ryuji, his partner as a vocalist in Sandaime J Soul Brothers―his lover.

Hiroomi moved closer to the window, positioned himself beside his boyfriend that busy sniffing the air; making him raised his brow, questioning what Ryuji did.  
  
"Omi, Omi," Ryuji called, "What is this scent called?"  
  
"Scent?"  
  
"Yeah, this earthy scent!" Earthy scent, eh?  
  
Hiroomi turned his attention outside the window. Breezes of cold air tickled his skin, along with it an earthy scent met his sense of smell. The earthy scent produced when rain falls on the dry soil. An enchanted calming scent that somehow brought back memories he doesn't want to remember.  
  
Rain just began to pour that day like tears that trailed down the cheeks someone's important to him. The same scent filled the air, drowning him inside questions that pooled in his head. Why?

Soon he found himself in the flood of dishonesty, drew himself away from the closeness to someone that held the key of his heart―6 months older than him, his partner, a male.  
  
Hiroomi reached for his lover's shoulder. He drew the guy closer to his embrace. Slowly he immersed himself within the sweet scent of shampoo Ryuji used. It was calming and warm, brought him away from the sadness of the melancholic earthy scent.  
  
"Omi?"  
  
But, he believed―he believed that someday Ryuji too will be called as 'son' by someone who had supported him until he reached this place:  
  
Hiroomi closed his eyes, _"Petrichor."_

His mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tis is my second OmiRyu's fic in my entire life. The first one was from 2014, written in horrible English and posted on my long forgotten LJ (and I never write fan fiction anymore until a month ago for my other OTP).
> 
> For those who read it, again, I thank you.


End file.
